


小练笔系列 01荷枪实弹① 龙龄

by Nineteen19



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteen19/pseuds/Nineteen19





	小练笔系列 01荷枪实弹① 龙龄

自打标记了这个人以来，如此“不知天日”地过去了有些日子。  
身处在一栋双层别墅里的王九龙依旧感觉自己像个被锁在九尺见方牢笼里的困兽。  
焦躁地踱步，烦闷地呲牙，爪子扣在地上发出“嗒、嗒、嗒”的清脆响声。  
像极了王九龙手上那把枪上膛退膛的声音。  
枪是在张九龄书房拿的。  
那个被张九龄称为书房的地方其实书少的可怜。这个老大不爱看书，所以书房十有八九是用来处理各种事宜的，包括偶尔兴起的性事。次数多了，大小玩意儿的具体位置王九龙也就看在眼里记在心里。  
张九龄对此事心知肚明。  
枪少了两天。干这行的对这个太敏感，张九龄当天就查了监控。看着两具交媾的身体和其中比平时卖力气上心的上位者手上的动作，张九龄暗骂了声，想着那回白兴奋了，倒是这小子手真利落，自己当时愣是没发现。  
色是刮骨的钢刀啊。  
本来还想再逗逗这傻小子，看看王九龙到底什么时候将自己的想法付诸实践，发情期却不约而至。

王九龙打外面儿回来，刚开门就被信息素激得一愣。  
跟那天晚上一样。他还没见着人，信息素已经侵入了每一寸皮肤。铺天盖地的布什桃子特有的水蜜桃味，混杂着令人迷醉的酒精味，让王九龙以为自己不仅进了酒窖，恐怕还早就对着酒龙头一顿豪饮，才导致现在已然酩酊。  
这回亦是如此。  
不同的是，第一次见面是被揍懵后强制标记；这次却是遵循本能地迈开脚步。  
从门口到卧室的几步路走的王九龙那叫一个抓心挠肝——自己被囚这么久，心理上已经对此有些厌恶。本应尽快抗拒逃离，可本能却无法抗拒，欲与爱纠缠不清，他对张九龄这个人已经萌生了些许扭曲的情感，所以他才烦躁不安，才想路走极端。  
【等不了了，就今天动手。】他想。

匀称的双腿随意地交叉搭着，裹在腰间的浴袍一直岔开到大腿根，隐隐约约能看到已经有些抬头的形状。靠在床头的姿势压迫着小腹，微微有些隆起，因为发情期的关系，胸前的乳头已经有些红肿，在小麦色的肌肤上尤为突出。  
性器硬得发疼的王九龙在看到张九龄手上盘玩的枪时，心里有些凉。  
“这把是我放在书房备用的，小巧轻便，最适合藏起来出其不意。”张九龄盯着那把手枪眼睛都不抬，“你这么想干我？”  
王九龙哑口无言，一时不知道他意指哪个。  
“不过比起这个……”张九龄终于把眼神投向还在门口傻站着的王九龙，“我更喜欢你的那把。”  
床上的人站起身，随意地把枪放在床头柜上。抓着王九龙的领子把他拉进来，关上门，顺势倚坐在他腿上，张九龄感觉自己屁股底下那块布料一下就湿了个透，也感觉到王九龙明显的僵硬，心里恶作剧成功似的一阵窃喜。更变本加厉地用下身顶了顶对方的鼓囊，还将王九龙的手放在自己屁股上。张九龄看着他喉结滚动了一下，笑着抬起头紧紧地盯着那双与他咫尺的眼：“小子，用你裤裆里那把枪干掉我。”


End file.
